Dangerous Desire
by AurorAngel
Summary: Tonks has a naughty desire for her aunt she must indulge on her own. Warnings:masturbation,incest?


Tonks sat at her desk in the Auror office riffling through a stack of papers. She'd already looked at them a hundred times, reviewed them till her eyes were sore, and the pictures. Tonks had sure looked at them enough. It was her job. That was the only reason she stared at pictures of her deranged aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, at least that's what she told herself.

Since the mass breakout from Azkaban every Auror had been assigned an escaped Death Eater who they were suppose to know better than themselves. Tonks of course had asked for Bellatrix. She knew Bellatrix hated her, would target her eventually because of their blood relation.

Tonks stared at photo after photo of her aunt and read everything she could from old news reports of death eater activity she took part in to her old school records. The Auror's intent was purely professional, but when the photos smiled up at her or waved, blew kisses at the camera...

Young Bella really had been a big flirt and Tonks found it difficult not to let her eyes travel down the long legs that were revealed in the picture as Bellatrix sat on a desk in what appeared to be an empty classroom.

Worse still were the pictures of her older, some were posed family photos, one even taken with the Malfoys. But the picture that got to Tonks worst of all was the newest. It was post Azkaban, her long black dress synched in the middle with a corset, her bosom spilling out over it. She was casually walking down an empty street. Upon seeing her photographer she snarled whipping out her wand and threw a spell the man with the camera had obviously dodged.

Tonks squirmed in her seat. She couldn't deny her aunt was gorgeous. No matter what anyone said it appeared to Tonks Azkaban had added to her looks. She no longer looked like any other pretty but vain spoiled little pureblood heiress. No, she was much more now.

Tonks shivered, what was she thinking?Bellatrix was a Death Eater. She scolded herself for even considering complementing her. But the attraction she felt was undeniable.

Wriggling more in her seat she ground her clothed cunt against her padded chair as she watched the photo move. God, why did wizarding photos have to move? Why couldn't she be looking at one of those still Muggle kind like her father had shown her when she was young? It was bad enough looking at the darkly sensual woman but when she suddenly turned in the photo, watching her breasts bounce...

"What are you doing?" Tonks was jarred back to reality by Kingsley standing beside her desk looking down at her concernedly.

She hadn't even been aware of her movement. "Uh, I was... trying to get comfy. My bums tired."

He let out a deep booming chuckle and seemed to believe her lie. "Yeah, it gets old doing this sort of work." He gestured to her stack of papers. "It's getting kind of late maybe you should go home, get some rest."

"Yeah." Tonks jumped up snatching her papers to take with her. "I think I will." She was relieved Kingsley hadn't known what she was really doing, and with whom in mind and decided to leave quickly in case he caught on.

888888888888888888888

Tonks paced her bedroom occasionally glancing down at the photos she'd laid out on her bed. Strictly for research of course.

She'd looked at her aunt before. She'd acknowledged she was pretty, checked out her tits even but never had she felt desire for her as strong as she did now. It was impossibly dangerous desire to have. Even if Bella liked the idea Tonks wasn't naive, no matter what MadEye might say. She knew Bellatrix would kill her. Sure, she might have fun for a while but once the Death Eater was through... so would Tonks be. For good.

Tonks walked the length of her room once more catching her reflection as she passed the standing mirror. She stepped back in front of it. It was tall showing every inch of her and placed strategically beside the bed just in case Tonks had a guest over. The young metamorphmagus had a naughty side she loved to indulge.

But not this time, if Bellatrix were there... Tonks froze staring into the mirror as she got an idea. It was wicked. Sick. She couldn't do it. She forced herself away from the mirror refusing to give in. The very idea repulsed her and yet...

She looked down at the photos again, how she longed to expose that milky flesh, see what was beneath that tattered dress. But she couldn't, at least not for real. Of course sometimes a lie is better than nothing, isn't it?

She moved quickly before she changed her mind. Swiping the photos and papers off the edge of the bed she sped into her wardrobe and after locating what she needed in the unorganized mess hurried to her bathroom.

88888888888888888888888888

A few moments later Tonks sat on the edge of her bed facing the mirror. She had on a black corset, lacy thong and black stockings, some of the few colourless items in her wardrobe.

She took a calming breath, licking her lips she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. She could feel herself changing. Her height lessened her hair lengthened she lost some muscle and her bones felt sharper against her skin.

She opened her eyes to find the wanted Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange sitting in her bedroom. The dark woman stared back at her eyes lit with surprise, her own surprise. She knew what she was doing but was still uneased by being Voldemort's most loyal servant.

Getting up she stepped closer to the mirror looking herself over, pulling back her now full wild hair she saw the Azkaban tattoo on her neck. "Oh." She looked down to her left forearm and sure enough there was the Dark Mark inky black against her pale skin.

Tonks let out a shuddering breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. Her eyes lowered and met with two glorious, solid round breasts. They were about the same size as Tonks' own but looked and felt completely different. She jumped once and felt an ache in her cunt as she simultaneously watched and felt them jiggle.

Her eyes lifted to the mirror once more where she observed Bella's own hands travelling her curves. Down from the sides of her breasts they smoothed across her stomach to her hips and back. She grabbed at the creamy bosom and moaned at the sensation and view.

Eyes heavy with lust she forced them to stay open as she sat at the edge of the bed allowing her fingers to trail lower than before. They just grazed between her thighs lightly, only meant to tease. She loved to build herself up, taking her time but found she was already soaking through her thong.

She slipped a finger beneath the lace and slid it along the slick folds finding a cunt that wasn't her own. She had a knack for guessing what couldn't be seen, supposed it came with her metamorphic abilities. What was under her lingerie should be almost if not exactly what Bellatrix had.

She removed her finger bringing it to her lips and watched as Bella tasted herself. Bella moaned, desire shining in her dark eyes.

Tonks made Bella's hands travel back along her body to squeeze her breasts tight together. This time she began to slowly undo the corset. Each hook coming free showed a bit more private flesh.

Once it was undone she let it fall from her shoulders and gasped at Bella's tits. They were full with hard rosy nipples. Tonks watched as she made Bella cup them, they were heavy and hung beautifully. She flicked the taunt nipples and moaned at the feel of her own touch.

Everything felt so different with a different body. Her cunt ached and she realized she'd completely soaked through her thong and onto her bedspread.

Lifting her hips she stared into the mirror intently as she slid the scrap of lace down her legs.

"Oh fuck." She was gorgeous. There was a dark downy hair covering her parts. It was contained nicely but just as wild as that on her head. Tonks ran her palm down its softness slipping a finger across her clit. Her hips bucked into her own touch and the dark woman's heavy eyes slid farther closed in pleasure.

Tonks tickled and teased herself horribly, just the kind of torture she loved. Her eyes never left the sensual figure before her as she watched the Death Eater play with herself. Spreading her legs wider she saw the soft pink lips of Bella's opening and knew she need to be in there.

Just before she entered she noticed she now had long claw like nails and paused a moment considering if the possible pain was worth it. It was.

Two fingers pushed into the dripping folds and Tonks moaned the sound coming from between Bella's full red lips. Tonks lay down on her side and lifted one leg her foot flat on the bed. She could see perfectly from this angle as Bellatrix fucked herself bucking and writhing beneath her own touch.

Tonks felt the nails scrape her spot inside but the mild pain was delicious with everything else. She could feel the pressure building, her need stronger then it'd been yet. She was coming, forcing herself to keep her eyes on the woman in the mirror. When Bellatrix's face took on a beautifully pained expression and she let out a choked moan Tonks felt her orgasm double. This time her eyes were forced closed with the intensity.

Once the last shudders passed she opened her eyes finding a red-haired Bellatrix gasping for breath staring back at her. Tonks' grin spread slowly and she let out a spirited laugh in the bliss left from her orgasm. Her hair always changed when she came, she'd forgotten.

Scrunching up her nose as she laughed when she opened her eyes and looked back to the mirror she found herself again. Naked and glistening with sweat she fell back against her mattress completely sated. That was fun and better still her Auntie Bella wasn't there to kill her afterwards.

Yup, she'd found a way to enjoy the best part of Bellatrix Lestrange, her looks. Tonks glanced down off the edge of the bed where her favourite photo had fallen. She smiled to herself as she watched it move.

And those wonderful tits.


End file.
